Togashi Vedau
Togashi Vedau was once Hitomi Vedau, but he changed his name following the absorption of the Hitomi family into the Togashi family in 1169. He was infamous as an enforcer, maintaining peace through intimidation and violence. He was personally selected by Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu as one of the permanent representatives of the Dragon Clan at the Imperial Court of Toturi III. Favored by Lady Moon Vedau was born in the Dragon mountains, the son of a peasant and a Hitomi monk. When he was born Secrets of the Dragon, p. 72 a Full moon tattoo Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf and a Dragon tattoo swirled around his arms, so he was admitted to a Kikage Zumi monastery. He was personally trained by Hitomi Kagetora who taught Vedau to control his rage. Demeanor Vedau was a dangerous man, who was prone to rage although he never truly lose control. His brutal and merciless actions earned him a terrifying reputation despite he saved his rage and violence for those who deserve it. Vedau became the personal enforcer of the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 72-73 War of Fire and Snow Vedau fought in the Dragon-Phoenix War, and he had a special resistance against the Phoenix magic. Resist Magic (Gold flavor) He was known among the Shiba as Hitomi Goldeyes, as they were impressed by the fierce monk who had been born with golden eyes. Imperial Court Bitterness At the close of the war with the Phoenix, Vedau shared his master Kagetora's displeasure at how their family had been manipulated into violence against their former allies. He was bitter that the Four Winds had done nothing to restore peace. Vedau moved to Kyuden Miya without Kagetora's knowledge to express his feelings to the claimants of the Imperial Throne and was first met by Ide Tadaji. The architect of the new Imperial Court encouraged him to be patient, and Vedau apologized for his brash behavior. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 73 Imperial Court In 1160 Vedau was part of the newly built Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, sponsored by Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji. Heart of the Empire The other known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku and Moto Chen. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Vedau brawled with Kurohito over a perceived insult being the Court in the deliberations to select the new Imperial Capital. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said any word against. At the court, he became great friends with Bayushi Kwanchai, and the two extremely unconventional warriors had a lot of fun terrorizing easily spooked courtiers. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Iuchiban Rain of Blood In 1165 Vedau was at Shiro Mirumoto when the area was covered by a Rain of Blood. The Hidden City At the High House of Light Vedau was asked by Togashi Satsu to summon the Nemuranai Hunter Mirumoto Kenzo. Shortly before the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Todori had delivered a shamesword, the Blade of Penance, to Satsu. Vedau reminded his lord that Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi had joined the general Toku to hunt a band of Bloodspeakers through the Phoenix mountains. Satsu foresaw the group would be faced by Iuchiban himself, and he knew they were at danger. Satsu sent Vedau to catch Todori before he left the castle. The Hiruma would guide a Dragon party led by Vedau before the Heartless could attack their fellows. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Vedau and Todori attempted to lend assistance to the Phoenix city of Gisei Toshi, which was under attack from Iuchiban. Along the way, they discovered the return of the Kusatte Iru, and the two of them fled to Kyuden Isawa to warn them of the impending attack. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Events at Court Oracle of Thunder In 1167 the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. The Dragon courtiers were offended that Mitsu chose a Crane to make this announcement rather than a Dragon. It not improved the issue that a Temple to Thunder will be built in Crane lands. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador An emissary of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu, was brought to the Imperial Court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. Vedau was extremely angered by Kisada's decision to bring Soetsu to the court, and violently made his displeasure known to all. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1168 In 1168 Vedau was a Dragon attendant in Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. The Hoshi were becoming insane and the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Words of the attack on the , the Khan's Defiance, reached the court when two months had passed from the first attack. Vacant Throne, p. 58 Hunting Kokujin Hida Shara became aware of the threat posed to the Empire by Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. She assembled a “strike team” with the goal of first seeking the advice of Togashi Mitsu, the Oracle of Thunder, and then hunting down and destroying the Dark Prophet. Besides herself, the other planned members of the “strike team” included Hiruma Todori, Vedau, and Asako Meisuru. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 7 Uniting the Orders Satsu had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer In 1169 Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Vedau became Togashi Vedau. The Death of Kokujin Vedau, along with Togashi Hogai and Togashi Matsuo, were present upon the final attack upon the lair of Kokujin. Vedau and Hogai spread enlightenment among Kokujin's peasant followers using their fists. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1171 Vedau fought in the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto. The castle was laid siege during the War of Dark Fire by the Yobanjin Army of Fire. A wyrm made a breach in the castle walls, making the defence impossible. Togashi Matsuo, Togashi Hogai and him, made a near suicidal attack to create an opening in the raiders lines, which was exploited by the Dragon with a countercharge that drove off the invaders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Death Vedau was killed during the end of the War of Dark Fire in 1171. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman See also * Hitomi Vedau/Meta External Links * Hitomi Vedau (Gold) Category:Dragon Clan Members